


put your hands on my waist, do it softly

by idonthavelungs



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, size queen Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idonthavelungs/pseuds/idonthavelungs
Summary: From what he's aware of, he's a size queen, he gets off on the fact that Buck is big.Or; Buck's got a big dick and he treats his boyfriend right
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 438





	put your hands on my waist, do it softly

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you to my lovely beta Izzy, who doesn't even watch the show but now ships Buddie. 
> 
> I wrote this because I'm a total sucker for bottom Eddie, love to watch a big strong man fall apart.

Eddie’s a pretty calm and rational guy, he doesn't let many things get to him, but somehow one little action managed to send him spiraling. They were on Eddie’s couch after a long day of work when it happened. They'd been making out for god knows how long when Buck pushed him back, pinning his arms and rocking against him. He’ll never admit it to anyone, but he swears he almost came in his pants. 

That feeling didn't last long though, because Christopher decided then was a perfect time to wake up and yell about being thirsty. Buck was off of him faster than he knew Buck could move, Eddie just laughed and grabbed his son some water. By the time he got Chris back to bed, Buck had to go home. All he got was a kiss goodbye before he was left alone with his very inappropriate thoughts. 

That night, Eddie fucked himself on his biggest toy, thinking about how it felt to have Buck on top of him like that. 

That was three weeks ago and Eddie still can't get it out of his mind, he wants more, but doesn't even know where to start. From what he's aware of, he's a size queen, he gets off on the fact that Buck is big. Big as in, Eddie would need a hell of a lot of prep if he ever bottomed, more than he's ever needed for past boyfriends, or his toys. 

It's not just Buck’s dick, he's bigger than Eddie in most aspects. The height difference isn't very significant, it’s barely two inches, but  _ fuck  _ Eddie feels so much smaller around Buck. He craves to feel Buck’s hands on his hips as he's pressed against a wall, needing to tilt his head just slightly up to reach Buck’s lips. And Buck’s strong, of course Eddie’s strong too, but he's almost positive Buck could pick him up and throw him on the bed. 

It wasn't just that night Eddie fucked himself with a toy, it's been most nights since then. He's practically been getting himself ready for Buck, even though he has no plans to follow through on it. Eddie knows he could just ask Buck for what he wants, but he's always been scared of voicing his desires. Especially when Buck’s always bottomed and they haven't talked about anything else. 

Turns out, he's more obvious about what he wants than he thought, because within twenty minutes of walking through Buck’s door he’s pinned again. They were supposed to have a relaxing night, Christopher’s at a sleepover and Buck kept rambling on about how he was gonna kick Eddie's ass in some video game. The game is long forgotten by now, the controllers fell off the couch after Buck won the first game and jumped on Eddie. It was obviously a joke at first, but Eddie’s reaction to Buck being on top of him was immediate, and very noticeable. 

Buck’s got one hand holding Eddie's wrists down and the other unbuttoning his shirt. Eddie can barely think with Buck’s lips on his, but he manages to break free for a minute, “We’re not having sex on your couch.”

“You're right,” Buck stands up and grabs Eddie's hand, he's barely on his feet before he gets pushed against the wall, “the couch is no good.” 

Buck’s kissing him again, this time using both of his hands to push Eddie's shirt off. Eddie didn't even notice, but apparently Buck got his pants open. Buck pulls away from the kiss to speak, “Take them off.”

There's no hesitation at first, but then he sees Buck watching him, still fully clothed while Eddie’s standing here completely naked. Eddie’s never been shy about his body, especially with Buck, but Buck’s eyes taking in every part of him like this is different than anything he's ever felt. 

Buck comes close again, placing his hand on Eddie’s abs, running his fingers over them. Eddie shivers, feeling every little sensation from Buck’s fingers. Buck’s hand moves lower, but completely ignores his dick, instead rubbing gently over Eddie’s thighs. Eddie almost whimpers, but bites it back, when Buck brings his hand back up, just ghosting over his dick. Buck drags his hand slowly upwards until he reaches Eddie's jaw, grabbing it and forcing eye contact. 

Everything in his brain malfunctions when Buck leans in and breathes against his ear, “Turn around, baby.”

“Shouldn't we take this to the bed?” Eddie asks with a shaky voice.

The response is practically a growl, still right next to his ear, “Turn around.” 

Eddie does as he’s told, feeling more turned on than he's ever been in his entire life. Buck kisses the back of his neck, putting one hand on the back of his head and gently pushing him forward, so his forehead is against the wall. The kisses on his neck continue, slowly moving down, becoming more tongue than lips. The feeling of Buck’s tongue gliding down his skin has him arching his back, trying to grip the flatness of the wall.

The tongue on his back is gone before he even realizes it, he's about to turn around to look at Buck when he feels hands on his ass.  _ He feels the heat of Buck’s breath on his ass. _ The hands trail down to his thighs, Eddie gets it right away, spreading his legs more for easier access. 

It's the hottest fucking thing he's ever experienced, Buck’s tongue working over his hole. Eddie wants nothing more than to touch his dick, but he doesn't think he'd be able to keep himself stable if he moved a hand off the wall. He presses his forehead against the wall even harder, moaning as Buck slips a finger in, he's so out of it he doesn't even know where or when Buck got lube. 

One finger suddenly becomes three and Eddie can't stifle the moan that comes out of him, “ _ Dios _ , Evan!” Buck’s reaction to his name is tightening the grip of his hand still on Eddie’s ass. He can't do anything but moan and try to keep himself steady against the wall, he has no idea how long it goes on for, but he knows he's not gonna last long when he can finally touch himself.

When Buck removes his fingers and stands back up Eddie can't help but whimper. Buck grabs his hips and presses his still clothed cock against Eddie’s ass, “Do you still want the bed? Or do you want me to fuck you right here?” The way Buck’s voice sounds has his whole body shivering in anticipation.

“Fuck, right here, please,” Eddie fucking  _ whines _ , but he can't even find it in himself to be embarrassed.

“That's what I thought,” he can hear Buck’s zipper and this time he hears the lube being uncapped. Buck pushes inside just a little bit, kissing Eddie’s shoulder, then a little more, moving his lips to the back of his neck.

As soon as Buck’s all the way in he starts rubbing small circles on Eddie’s sides, “Tell me when you're ready, baby.”

“I'm good,” Eddie takes a deep breath, “just, go slow.”

Buck listens, finding a gentle rhythm. He can barely think anymore, everything is just  _ Buck _ , Buck’s hands holding him steady, Buck’s dick inside of him, Buck’s voice whispering words of encouragement.

“Evan, faster, please,” he doesn't remember opening his mouth to say that, but he's perfectly okay with it. 

He still hasn't touched his dick, but he's pretty sure he doesn't need to. He was right about not lasting long, because Buck hits the perfect angle and he comes with no warning. Shouting Buck’s name and painting the wall with white stripes. 

Buck speeds up, his thrusts becoming unsteady, he bites Eddie’s shoulder as he comes. Eddie groans at the warmth filling him, chuckling when Buck drops his head on his shoulder, breathing heavily. 

“Buck,” Eddie draws out his name, “come on, I need a shower.”

“We both do,” Buck laughs, grabbing Eddie's shoulder and turning him back around, pulling him in for a gentle kiss, “it looks like my wall does too.”

“You take care of that, I'm gonna go clean up the mess  _ you _ made,” Eddie puts his finger in the middle of Buck’s chest, although his tone sounds more loving than annoyed.

His hand is swatted away and he's pulled in for one last kiss, “I love you.”

“Love you too, Buckley.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it, my loves. Feedback is a wonderful thing! <3


End file.
